Dresses and Dating
by NadoGirl18
Summary: Older Kainora Jinora: 14, Kai: 15 When Kai goes on a date, Jinora is confused about her feelings. Korra and Asami help Jinora figure it out and help her with her man-issues* OC character- LinTe FAV/R&R :)


**This story is for****_ degrassilover1011_**

* * *

We've had 3 years to bond. Me and him shared some of the best times together. Traveling around the world, going to the South Pole for the festivals, and that time we traveled to the Fire Nation capital to meet Firelord Zuko. Yeah, Kai has been my best friend, the boy who made me happier than anyone could ever imagine. But now he was throwing it all away.

Two days ago we were perfectly happy, always sneaking off together to play with the Bison or hiding from my dad so we could just get some alone time. True, my dad had a right to be worried. When I was younger, I thought he was just being paranoid, but now I see that my dad had a point. People can change a lot in 3 years, and boy did Kai change.

* * *

About a year ago me and Kai were training, just messing around, what we normally did. We wanted to train somewhere else that day, so we went to train in the garden instead of the training deck. During a break we were sitting next to each other and Kai pushed my shoulder; I can't remember why, but we were just messing with each other. I guess the real mistake we made was taking our break in the huge tree in the middle of the garden. I sent a gust of air at him, it wasn't a strong attack, but enough to make him react with his own gust of wind.

He ended up falling out of the tree and had to walk around shirtless for two weeks while he wore his bandages. He was very muscular for a 14 year old boy, but it suited him. He would always flex in front of me, I thought it was funny but I also thought it was extremely attractive. True, I was thirteen, never had a relationship with anyone, and never even had a chance to see a guy shirtless very long; but Kai was just so intriguing. I remember thinking how hot he actually was, and that I really wanted to be more than friends afterwards. Of course Tenzin had said no to me dating right away but that never meant I wasn't allowed to think about dating.

Within that year we grew even closer, and the gestures became more intimate. We would hug more, spend even more time together, and sometimes we would kiss each other on the cheek. It was obvious how close we were getting. Yet nothing happened more than that secret kiss, the only real moment we ever had. It was after Kai had gotten better from falling out of the tree. We were talking and then somehow we ended up kissing, that's all I can remember.

* * *

But now, after all that we have been through, Kai was throwing it all away. And for what, a skimpy girl wearing a tight skirt? She just rammed her way between me and Kai.

* * *

Two days ago we were in the city, buying some extra bandages for the medics. Kai wanted to get some fruit while we were there so I gave him some money and watched as he ran to the stand. I saw a street performer a little ways down the street and decide to go watch while Kai grabbed the fruit. After ten minutes I went to go look for Kai. I went to the fruit stand, only to find him talking to some girl, probably 16, who was wearing some tight clothes and was obviously flirting with Kai. My face was hot and my hands balled up in rage, Kai was _my_ friend, I wasn't about to let this girl take him away from me. "We need to get back to the island Kai," I told him, grabbing his arm, "Before it gets dark."

"Who are you?" the girl asked me, her eyes filled with hate.

"Oh, uh Jinora. This is LinTe, LinTe, Jinora." Kai introduced us, pointing at the two of us.

"Jinora, uh? So how old are you Jinora?" she asked, a grin on her face. I guess she thought that she could intimidate me with her age.

"I am 14 years old. And you can call me Master Jinora," I told her with a smug grin. I pointed to my tattoos, holding my hands up and to show her.

"Wait? You're a master? A master airbender? How? You're so young!" she pouted, crossing her arms.

"Youngest master ever. But... long story, lets just say that I helped the Avatar save the world and leave it at that." I turned around after that and started to pull Kai with me.

"Jin, wait a sec," Kai pulled his arm free and ran back to LinTe. She handed him a small slip of paper and waved goodbye, giving me an angered glance before walking into the building.

* * *

Two days later, and what happens? Kai and LinTe are going out to dinner and I'm not sure how to react. I should be happy for him, but I can't bring myself to actually do it. I dropped settle hints that he should bail all day, but he doesn't budge.

"I'll see you later, Jin." Kai was all dressed up, wearing his nice jacket and pants, he was very handsome. At least I thought he looked handsome. "Uh… bye." Kai took off on his glider, flying away to the city.

"Never thought this would happen." Korra said, her head leaning towards Asami.

"You said it. I always thought they would be together." Asami whispered back.

I turned around to face them, "What are you talking about?" I was generally interested, but the only reason I even bothered to talk to them was because I really needed a distraction.

Korra and Asami both looked at me funny, like they knew something and felt bad for me. Korra spoke first, "Are you okay Jinora?"

The question took me off guard, "Um, I'm fine. Why?"

Asami put her hand on my shoulder, I wasn't much shorter than her, but I still had to look up to look into her eyes, "Well Jinora, we mean… are you okay with Kai?"

I quickly tuned around and crossed my arms, Asami's hand fell off my shoulder. I stared at the ground, attempting to hide my blushing face and tearing eyes, "Kai and I are fine. Why?"

Korra was in front of me faster than I could react and raised her hand, the tear that had fallen down my face floated in front of me. "This," Korra gestured to the small drop, "This means you are anything other than okay." She let the tear fall the the ground and stood back up to her full height, "Come on. We need to talk."

Korra led me to her room, and Asami went off somewhere without saying anything. "So Jinora. You and Kai?"

"What about me and Kai?" I sat in the desk chair while Korra sat on her bed.

"Do you like him?" she asked casually.

I snapped my head up quickly, Korra's face was completely normal. I rubbed my arm, and pulled my face down. I could feel the heat growing on my face, the red intruding on my pale cheeks. "What? Uh… what do you mean do I like him?" I coughed, trying to get rid of my strained voice, "I like him, he's a great friend."

"No, no." Korra chuckled and I heard her pat the bed, "Come here." I walked to the bed and sat down with a _thump_. "I think you know what I mean. Do you like Kai?"

She rolled soothing circles over my shoulder, for the first time in awhile, I came to the realization that I do like Kai, "Maybe." I shook my head immediately, I didn't need to lie to Korra. "No. I do like Kai," I took a deep breath and looked up. "It feels good to finally say it."

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way with Mako. When I finally said it out loud, it became real." A door down the hall opened and a pair of footsteps came down the hall towards us. "Oh good." she got up and went to open the door, "Asami's back."

"Asami's back? Where did she go?" I walked over next to Korra, trying to get a look at Asami. She came through the door quickly, a large bag draped over her arm.

"I got it. And it is perfect!" Asami cheered, closing the door behind her. "Jinora, what time is Kai getting back?"

"Uh…" I had to think a second, "he said he would be back before 8:30. Do you want to tell me what is happening?"

"Oh," Korra turned to face me, "right! We're gonna help you with you man issue Jinora."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow and made a questioning stare, "what 'man issue' are you talking about?"

Asami turned, holding a dress. "We are gonna help you win Kai!" She held out a beautiful knee length dress. It had an orange bottom with a black belt and the top was yellow lace. "Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous! Where did you get it?" I ran a hand down the dress, the smooth fabric running down my fingers.

"I saw it in a shop awhile back and thought you would like it. I've been saving it for exactly this moment," she laughed, laying the dress on the bed. "Go get a white tank top, bra, and your makeup." I turned to the door, running down the halls.

With everything assembled on Korra's bed, we began. First I but on the bra and tank, then some undershorts that Korra threw at me. Asami made me sit still for fifteen minutes, she brushed the powder on my face, gave me lipgloss, and put mascara on. Korra made me stand up and had me slip the dress on. "And…" she pulled the zipper on my back all the way up, "done!"

I turned to look at my reflection in a full sized mirror. I noticed something, "Wait! What about shoes?"

Asami flashed a pair of black flats, "I told you I covered it," she tossed me the shoes, "Now put them on and we are gonna give you a pep talk."

We sat in a circle, I was in the desk chair once again. "So what do I do?" I asked them. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Jinora, just be yourself," Asami said, still giggling.

"Just make sure Kai notices you, **and** your new look." Korra stood up and opened the door. "It's 8:20, you should go wait for him. Good luck."

I walked out the door but turned back to them, "Uh, thanks. A lot."

"Go thank yourself and get you boy back."

"I will," the confidence I felt was overwhelming, but what really made me smile was what Korra said after I turned around.

"We are good." Korra said.

"Yes. Yes we are," I heard Asami's response. I walked to the lounge that Kai would have to walk through with just a little more pep in my step.

* * *

At 8:30 sharp, Kai walked through the lounge. He stopped when he saw me, "Jinora? What are you doing in the lounge?" I got up and walked over to him, "And what are you wearing?" His face was in shock, but a goofy smile was there. His cheeks were slowly turning pink and I laughed.

"Do you like it? Korra and Asami helped me throw it together." I did a 360 turn for him, and when I faced him again his face was a dark shade of pink and his forehead had a bead of sweat. "Are you okay Kai?"

He stared at me for awhile, his eyes scanning my dress. He looked back up at my face and stared again, "Uh…" he shook his head quickly, "Yeah. I'm fine. And yes," he pointed at my dress, "I like that."

"Thanks. How was your date with LinTe?" I asked him, now I could feel my heart start to race, the slow beat starting to go faster.

"Who?" Kai asked, still staring at me. I thought how good it felt that he couldn't remember her right now, "Oh yeah, her," Kai came out of his trance and passed me to sit down in one of the chairs. "She was terrible." Kai threw his jacket on the table. He still had the nice black pants on, but now his green shirt and overalls were visible. "She talked the entire time, had no manners, and she chewed with her mouth open."

"Well it sound like your night has been a disappointment." I could feel a giggle echo in my throat.

"Well, it was. But now," he paused, "you look beautiful Jinora."

Now I knew my face was hot. But at least we were both blushing. "Thanks, I did it for you."

"What?" he shot up quickly and grabbed my hand. "You dressed up like this for me?"

"Maybe," I started rambling on how Korra and Asami forced me into it (and I swear I heard a grunt come from behind one of the walls). "but yeah, I did it for you."

"I'm sorry." Kai took my other hand and looked me in the eyes, "I was stupid."

"Why are you sorry, you can go on dates if you want to." I said, even though it felt like acid burning my tongue.

Kai laughed, closing his eyes. He looked perfect, the way I always picture him, "Jinora. I could go on a million dates with a million different girls, but my favorite part will always be coming back here to see you." I wasn't sure when we moved, but somehow Kai's back was up against a wall. He took my hands and placed them on his shoulders, "Jinora, I really like you."

"Kai," I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck (I was tall, but Kai had a good 4 inches on me), "I really like you too, and…" Lips cut me off. His lips. The warmth that has been invading my face was spreading to the rest of my body. My stomach tickled and my breath caught. "Kai!" I pulled back and looked at him. He was panting and his face was pure red.

"Shh… can't we just be happy with this moment right now?" I felt a hand wrap around me and rest at the small of my back. I closed my eyes and felt his forehead tap mine, his nose grazed mine and he held back for a moment.

"Spirits Kai!" I pulled him down and planted a kiss, not letting him go for as long as I could. His lips were so soft, he was so gentle. When my lungs were crying for air I finally pulled back, "Kai?"

"Yeah?" he was gulping in air just as much as me.

"Remind me to thank Korra and Asami."

"I'm sending them a muffin basket and flowers for this." he said. I had to concentrate for a moment but soon we were both laughing at it. A minute passed and Kai decided to lean in again, "I'm so happy my date was such crap."

"Don't be mean Kai!"

"I guess I won't kiss you then… " he teased, his lips just hovering over mine.

"Now that is just cruel."

This kiss was very simple. Just us, together. I smiled when I heard a slapping sound from across the room and then a whisper, "I told you we were good."

* * *

**OKKIE DOKIE PEOPLE. KAINORA WEEK STARTS TOMMAROW AND I PLAN ON DOING A SHORT DRABBLE FOR EACH DAY! **

*** please send in some ****prompts! I'm going to make a Drabble/Fluff/Prompts Story for Kainora!**

**THANKS AND DONT FORGET TO FAV and R&R IF YOU LIKE! : )**

**~NADOGIRL18**


End file.
